War for the North
Background After Cayden successfully returned Ruaumoko to his full state after spending months modifying the virus in Northrend, he gathered the Steel Tide via a gate powered by the corrupt UN's blacklight, ready to march on the remainder of Outland. First to flee were the Northrend expeditionaries, with most reporting straight back to Arsinos. As the Tide started to march, it quickly became obvious that forces in Outland would not be able to hold them off for long, so a mass evacuation of Outland was organised by all countries. In the initial stages of this, evacuation was slow, as people from all nations converged on the four active gates. However, this started to become more complicated when Ruaumoko destroyed the UN's gate in one fell swoop, heavily increasing traffic. Given that it was the most central to Outland, huge amounts of traffic converged on the AAC gate. When the Tide broke AAC's defences in the north, President Hannah Merona faced the difficult situation that it would only be a matter of time before the forces or Ruaumoko reached the gate and exterminated all of the traffic. Merona made the call that only AAC citizens could pass through AAC's gate, which significantly reduced traffic, but also angered many nations with Outland colonies. Meanwhile, in Kaneland, evacuation was mostly going very slowly, due to bizarre regulations of gate use. Shaderia decided to attack Kaneland, since their recent war had made Kane very against letting Shaderia through the gate. That was, until an agreement was made... Beginnings, and first nuclear strikes Kaneland and Shaderia came to an agreement where Shaderia would help Kaneland take Haringtopia, which used to be Kanestralia from AAC in return for free passage through the Kaneland gate. Forces from both countries began to move towards the territory. President Merona, panicked and inexperienced with such a large invasion, responded with mostly idle threats of destruction, while secretly pleading with the neutral nations of Arsinos to side with them to help. Despite messages of support from the Dark Crusaders, it was clear that at this point AAC was on its own in the fight. However, later that evening Merona received a phonecall from Jim Moriarty, saying that he could call off the Tides march on the AAC gate, letting all of the citizens in Outland evacuate safely to Arsinos, if AAC sent nukes to its agressors. The clearly shaken up and ill Merona believed there was no other choice and that doing this would be the only way of securing AAC's safety, but decided that she could not live with these actions. Merona used a presidential override to fire the missiles at Talkeenta and Durka, before shooting herself in the head. Fallout, more nukes, and UN collapse Both nukes hit their targets causing widespread devastation. AAC immediately resigned from the UN, otherwise facing suspension, causing Cookie Monstor of Pullonia to be inducted into the UNEC. The UNEC, mostly speaheaded by the two-pronged attack of Hans Landa and Cookie Monstor, then sanctioned the use of nuclear weapons against AAC, in a move that went against several UN laws and was highly unconstitutional. Kaneland fired two nukes at AAC, one at Deltaea, which hit, causing a huge death toll, and another at Sliguizaea, which was intercepted by AAC's missile defence system. This caused a huge fallout within the UN, with the Dark Crusaders in particular lambasting the UNEC and setting up a vote of no confidence for the UNEC. The UNEC responded by suspending all Dark Crusaders from the UN for no reason, in a once again, highly unconstitutional move. In the end, a vote was taken as to whether to disband the UNEC, which was eventually voted in favour, as the Dark Crusaders still voted, and the UNEC was disbanded. Many arguments followed, and the disgraced UNEC fled and went into hiding, along with Loveshack Mayor Stubbs and Queen Felicia Day, who were branded cowards by Laina. A fistfight broke out within the UN chambers, and it would be days before anything even approching order would be restored. Big Naval Battles While the UN fell out, the war continued, and Kaneish/Shaderian forces converged on the Channel Of Last Hope, where they would be met by AAC naval forces and a fleet supplied by Amun-Seth, who had agreed to help defend AAC from this attack. Meanwhile, AAC sent Naval forces to the green sea in the hope of laying seige to Kaneland itself and drawing the fire away from home shores. Also, Stahl, entering the war, sent a carrier fleet up via the north to Blackwater, which was met by AAC's aibourne carrier fleet. Three colossal naval battles would begin.. Battle of the Green Sea (AAC attacks Kaneland) Kaneland wins the Green Sea battle decisively, Aprillian 4th Fleet eliminated, The Big One damaged, Smasher sunk, 2 fishing boats, a freighter and a cruise liner are sunk in the crossfire. A few bombs landed on Kanechester. In the chaos, Violet Bloodstone's ship is sunk, leaving her stranded in the middle of the green sea, to be picked up by two Kanish fishermen. Battle of Blackwater Bay (North Haringtopia) Stahl forces, including a supercarrier and two standard carriers, converged on Blackwater bay with the aim of breaking ground for the CiS. The force was met with AAC's third fleet, including the carrier Pants Party, and AAC's aiborne carrier fleet. Druing the battle, Lexilo decided to lend its support to AAC. The battle was short lived - four out of five AAC airborne carriers were downed rather quickly, with very few Stahl casualties apart from support boats and warships. However, the SMS Bismarck, Stahl's supercarrier was almost destroyed. Stahl eventually decided to retreat despite an almost certain victory, stating its aim was to simply cause damage to the AAC defence. AAC and Stahl then agreed a peace deal for the war, involving Stahl completely pulling its troops from the entire war and ending their involvement for a time. Battle of Last Hope (South Haringtopia) After two crushing naval defeats for AAC, things were starting to look bleak. As soon as Stahl pulled out of the front at Last Hope, SE swooped in and sent submarines, once again taking AAC back to square one. AAC were at this time hugely outnumbered on this front, and the loss of this battle could easily mean loss of the entire war. However, things began to look up. Lupaia came in to the rescue, and sent a carrier, Liberty, to help AAC in this battle. After seeing that another Dark Crusader had entered the war, Amun-Seth sent more forces, including an entire carrier fleet with two supercarriers and several battleships. Dalania followed suit with a similar force, as well as donating an airborne carrier, Blackwater's revenge, to AAC. The tables had been turned and AAC and its allies now vastly outnumbered the CiS/Shaderian force. Kaneland sent all of its carriers to the battle, in the hope of making the fight more even, but this wasn't enough. While AAC and the Dark Crusaders lost their share of carriers, CiS/Shaderian forces were dropping like flies - this outcome was also aided by AAC air support coming from their nearby airbases. It soon began to look like Kaneland was going to lose this war altogether. That was, however, until... Kaneland nukes the battlefield, basically ends the war. Kaneland, in a bizarre move, sent a nuclear missile to the battlefield. AAC counter missiles were sent, but the nuke hit its target all the same. Almost all ships in the area were obliterated, including Kane's last remaining carriers. The only ship to survive, bizarrely, was Lupaian carrier Liberty, which escaped the battle undamaged with its entire crew still intact. AAC and the Dark Crusaders swore revenge on Kaneland for this, and their gaze started to turn to the Kaneish mainland. Stahl vowed to re-enter the battle if Kaneland was attacked on home turf. Kanish Media suggest that the nuke was fired by the UN which has been infiltrated by the Dark Crusader illuminati as Kaneland-Shadeiran forces were on the verge of wiping out the pitiful AAC resistance even with the help of their Dark crusader lackeys. Kaneland prepares for total war as Malfoy the Kaneland UN representitive leaves the UN after stealing as much stationary as he could fit in his suitcase. However, weeks went by and no counter strike was sent. It appeared that AAC and the Dark Crusaders had decided to hold off the attack until such a time that either peace can be maintained or forces on either side would be strong enough. Category:Wars Category:Arsinos